The present invention relates in general to flooring and decking/patio systems, and more specifically discloses a system for the assembly of a composite flooring system with a multi-element flooring diaphragm comprised of a plurality of self-spacing surface elements which provides for enhanced water protection from damage to the substructure of the flooring system, as well as providing maximized flexibility in the multi-element flooring diaphragm so that the self-spacing surface elements can move independently under load. Effectively the installation of a flexible flooring layer on a flexible substrate results in a multi-element flooring diaphragm that is of high strength while also providing for flexibility on the surface enhancing comfort and load bearing characteristics.
In the construction of decking and floors a common approach is to build a wooden or metal frame upon which upon some form of decking material is then placed to provide a suitable surface upon for furnishings or the like to be placed, as well as which can be occupied by people. In some cases the decking surface can consist of wooden or composite planks attached to the underlying frame. In these cases, the planks are attached such that there is a small space between each plank to allow for expansion, and for water to be shed from the top surface of the deck.
A common problem with this type of decking system is that the substrate area under the deck is un-protected from moisture, and so the support structure is typically exposed to the elements an subject to degradation over time as a result. Where wooden joists are used, they can when contacted with water below any waterproof treatment or membrane decay. If a metal substrate surface is used, with screws placed therethrough etc., often times that will rust and the rusting of the substrate can again lead to a structural destabilization of the overall installation as well as potentially ruining the visible appearance of the product if the rust bleeds through. Wooden and even composite materials must be maintained over time in order to preserve both the structural integrity of the deck or patio, as well as to maintain aesthetic appearance. If it were possible to create a substrate for use underneath the deck or other flooring installation which was manufactured of materials that were resistant to most types of decay this would represent an enhancement over current available products.
Where the flooring layer is attached over top of a complete substrate layer, flooring tiles or similar flooring elements have in the prior art been attached by use of a complete layer of adhesive between the tile or substrate, or in other cases long beads of adhesive extending all the way from one end of the flooring surface or the like to the other end have been used. Both of these approaches have similar challenges in terms of their longevity—water entering into the adhesive layer cannot easily exit the structure, resulting in degradation of the overall flooring structure and rusting or decay of the substrate layer or structure. If it were possible to provide a means of horizontal membrane manufacture which would result in the ability to provide an integral membrane over a semi-rigid substructure, which would minimize the likelihood of long term structural decay from entry and lack of egress for water into the substrate and adhesive structure of such a multistructure floor, it is contemplated that this would be desireable.
One approach to solving the problem of water leaking through the surface of a deck has been to cover the decking with another material, such as a waterproof vinyl covering, or to use multiple layers of material to create an effective seal of the deck or patio surface (See for example Canadian Patent No. 2,601,599; Serino et al,). A limitation in these types of systems is that the additional layers increase the cost and complexity of manufacture of the decking.
Another one of the challenges to be addressed in the assembly of flooring structures of this type is the fact that the substrate layer, being the joist framework, floor or the like, is often not completely rigid and as such with some flexibility in the substrate the application of weight loads to the overall surface of the assembled floor causes flexing, torsion and cracking or breakage in the flooring surface or the grout joints which are exposed, which can further exacerbate the entry of water into the structure and the subsequent decay problems. If it were possible to develop a modified flooring system which could allow for the use of a semi-rigid substrate, while minimizing the possibilities of substrate degradation or decay, this would be seen as desireable in the art.
Another approach to the creation of a deck or floor installation, which can deal with the issue of water passage in many cases, is the installation of either a continuous poured layer of concrete or other cementitious material over a substrate. However in these types of cases the problem of a semi-rigid substrate layer can be appreciated by considering such a membrane installed on a flexible substrate. Given that the substrate—joist or the like—can flex under weight load, the application of a weight load to a traditional surface thereon can result in either the cracking of an integral membrane which does not accomodate flexing or torsion as loads move thereacross, or in other cases if joints are allowed to open between elements of the flooring surface, the loaded opening of those joints again can allow for the entry of significant quantities of water into the substructure of the floor—resulting again in the possibility of structural decay. In addition to prior art problems with the ingress of water below an attached flooring surface into the substrate in a floor installation, it would also be desirable to provide a system for the rapid deployment of a semi-rigid flooring substrate in a minimal amount of material and steps, to speed the overall assembly of decks or other floors. For example where a wooden joist structure is created, significant time is often required to cut and assemble the joist work and substrata beneath such an installation. Different types of brackets and other systems have been created to ease the creation to a degree the assembly of a flooring substrate, but if it were possible to address the issue of structural integrity and water egress from the substructure of a deck or floor with a subassembly that was rapidly and simply assembled this would also be considered desireable.
Providing a floor or horizontal surface that has some give in it as even the weight load of individuals walking thereacross is placed thereon has some comfort benefit as well—users of such a floor will notice that it does not have the same rigidity and may find it desireable to walk on such a floor. Again, however, the typical method of production of such a floor is the use of floating individual members or elements with joints therebetween, which again can result in the passage of fluid into the substructure.